


Games We Play

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Sass, hide n seek, soft makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: “So, what’s the reward for winning?” She continued, pacing along the roof in thought, and he felt slightly amused that she seemed so into it. “We’re a bit too old for just the sheer satisfaction of finding the other person.”“Are you proposing we make this thing interesting?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.“Within reason,” She pushed his nose away.“Hmm,” Chat cupped his chin in thought. “When I win, I want…a kiss from your sweet lips, m’lady.”





	

            “You want to do what?” Ladybug cocked a brow, folding her arms over her chest.

            “Let’s play a game. It’s quiet, so let’s have some fun,” Chat repeated with a grin.

            “What kind of game?” She sighed, secretly intrigued.

            “What about Hide n Seek?” He pitched, and Ladybug’s eyes narrowed as if to say, “Really?”

            “Think about it. You can hide anywhere in Paris. I get an hour to find you, and if I don’t, we regroup at the Eiffel Tower,” He explained.

            “Okay, but we need some ground rules,” She tapped her chin in thought.

            “Like?”

            “No changing back to our civilian forms. That’s cheating,” She said pointedly.

            “Obviously,” He scoffed.

            “And let’s stay…within 10 miles of the Eiffel Tower, keep our search radius somewhat small.”

            “Fair enough,” He nodded in agreement.

            “So, what’s the reward for winning?” She continued, pacing along the roof in thought, and he felt slightly amused that she seemed so into it. “We’re a bit too old for just the sheer satisfaction of finding the other person.”

            “Are you proposing we make this thing interesting?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Within reason,” She pushed his nose away.

“Hmm,” Chat cupped his chin in thought. “When I win, I want…a kiss from your sweet lips, m’lady.” Ladybug opened her mouth to protest then pursed her lips, considering it a moment.

“Fine. I’ll play along, but when you lose, I want you to be silent on all of our patrols for the rest of the week,” She smirked.

“Deal,” He grinned, shaking her hand enthusiastically. “Ladies hide first.”

“I get a minute head start,” She demanded, casting him a sly smile. “Since the stakes are so high.”

“Whatever you want,” He bowed before covering his eyes and beginning to count.

He listened as her feet dashed away, gaging her direction as he counted. East, assuming she didn’t change course once she was out of earshot, which he expected. Sixty seconds didn’t seem like long enough when they playing field was so large, but Ladybug was fast and clever, one of the many reasons he adored her, though she was no match for his heightened senses.

Except she knew that, and as such she chose her hiding spot well. He tracked her scent to the music festival before his senses were overloaded with overpowering smells and sounds. Clever. He had to admit, his lady was smart, but not smart enough this time.

She hid in a tall tree toward the back of the park, as to remain unnoticed by the public below. He slipped onto the branch above her silently, smirking as he leaned down into her face.

“Nice try, but I’ll take that kiss now,” He smarmed, and she shrieked, nearly falling backward off the branch, a string of profanities flying off her tongue.

“How did you find me so quickly? I even picked the loudest, smelliest place I could find,” She folded her arms over her chest. “Are you sure you’re not some kind of blood hound?”

“It was a smart move, but I can pick your scent out anywhere,” He winked, hopping down next to her. “Now, about my prize…”

“Ugh, let’s get it over with,” She groaned sourly, leaning toward him, but he placed a finger over her lips.

“Ground rules,” He smirked smugly, and she sighed.

“What?”

“On the lips for at least six seconds,” He replied.

“Six? No way! Three,” She countered.

“Seven.”

“Four!”

“Eight.”

“Two,” She folded her arms over her chest, stubbornly glaring up at him.

“Five,” Her lip twitched as she thought about it.

“Fine. Five. I’ll be counting,” She grumbled.

“Someone’s a sore loser,” He chuckled as she leaned in once more.

“Only because you’re a sore winner, Chat Noir,” She murmured, pausing tauntingly just as their lips brushed.

“What? I would never,” He scoffed in feigned offense, and she giggled softly before closing the gap between them.

It felt exactly as he’d always thought it would, no…better. Her lips were softer than silk; her breath was warm and sweet. Chat closed his eyes and counted to five, but to his surprise, she didn’t pull away. In fact, she leaned closer, pressing her lips more firmly to his and for a while, he thought he was dreaming. Unconsciously, their arms wrapped around each other, and their heads tilted in sync to deepen the kiss.

Many times he’d imagined making out with her tempting, rosy lips, but part of him couldn’t conceive that it was really happening. Ladybug was _really_ kissing him. Really, _really_ kissing him. As her tongue met his own, she laced her fingers in his hair, hugging herself closer to him which he welcomed eagerly.

The world around him seemed to pass in slow motion as all of his focus centered on her. Her scent, her heart beating against his chest, her breath mixing with his own. When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless and wide-eyed.

“That was much longer than five seconds, m’lady,” He let out a breathy laugh. Her eyes searched his wildly for a moment before she pressed her lips together.

“We need to play another round,” She said decisively. “Because I don’t want to have to put up with you dangling that over my head all week.”

“Anything you want, Bugaboo,” He winked. “See you in an hour at the Eiffel Tower for our next kiss!” He called before shooting off into the dying light.

Much to Ladybug’s annoyance, he won the next two rounds, and his victories were equally as sweet as the first, maybe even sweeter. After losing the third time, she determined that hide n seek was stupid and forbid them from ever playing it again, but as they resumed a normal patrol, Chat couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face, and, a few times, he could have sworn he saw her smiling too, though she boldly denied it. He should have asked her to play that game a long time ago.

* * *

 

Author's Notes:

So, I had a dream last night that was basically this exact scenario, but it ended right when he finds her, so I decided to continue it. 

I don't even know if it's a good idea, but I thought it was cute, so I made it exist. 

Let me know what you think!


End file.
